


Folklore

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Light Spoilers up to Season 11, M/M, Storytelling, The Winchester Gospels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: Even centuries after their passing, people will tell their Story of love and loss, blood and brotherhood, salvation and sacrifice. The Winchester Gospels. "Once upon a time, there were two Brothers..."





	Folklore

**Author's Note:**

> Part six of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

"Once upon a time, there were two brothers. Their lives were very hard, because they lost their mother when the older brother was a child and the younger one was just a baby. Their father took them with him on his crusade against all evil things that lurked in the dark, searching for the one thing that killed his beloved wife. The two brothers grew up on the road, only each other as company, and they learned how to fight, how to survive and that family was the only thing they could rely on. While the older brother was content with this kind of life, the younger one wanted something else and left his father and his brother to find his own path. But life didn´t go as he expected it to, and when he was reunited with his brother, he lost his beloved. And again it was the two of them against the rest of the world.   
They hunted things and saved people and overcame fate, loss and death. They found friends and family in a man who always had been their father in everything but in blood, in a fierce woman and her strong-willed daughter, in a hidden genius, a prophet, a red-headed, smart nerd and an angel and one after the other came into their lives and left a puddle of blood and a hole in their hearts, everyone but the angel. They had to make choices without hope and stand up against the devil himself. Sometimes death seemed to be the only way to prevent harm to the earth, but when faced with that choice, to lose each other to save the world, the two hunters and their closest friend chose each other, and who could blame them? Their lives had never allowed them to keep anything but themselves. The brothers and the fallen servant of the lord stayed together, bound by more than destiny. Bound by need, trust and a love so strong and unwavering, it reached the deepest pit of hell, the misty nothingness of purgatory and the highest top of heaven. It bound the three of them together, because despite everything that is said in fairytales, there is room for more than one person in a good man´s heart."


End file.
